A weirdmadgeddon to remember
by Peace-Chan09
Summary: The youngest of the pines made a deal with the most powerful demon in 18 dimensions. Dipper Pines was not afraid, until he learned of Bill's intentions. Then all hell broke loose. ((Also up for adoption, no longer in the fandom sorry!))
1. A weirdmadgeddon to remember

It all started on that fateful day. The day where weirdmadgeddon started all over again. The pines were still there...but nothing could stop them. Not even The Mystery Twins. Bill was stronger then ever, and when he captured the pines, the once weird yet peaceful town of Gravity Fall's fell into chaos. Oh that fateful day, when the pines finally gave up. The most cheerful, and energetic of them even gave up. Bill took over the world, the entire dimension infact. Just as the pines were about to be executed, a brunet boy, named Dipper preposed a deal. His family members pleaded, but he didn't listen. ' _If you spare my family, and let them live in peace...I will give you something they cherish the most!_ ' He yelled at the triangular demon. The demon, Bill looked at Dipper and gave a sickeningly creepy grin. ' _and what would that be?_ ' he replied in a sing song voice.

' _Me_.' the brave pine's twin said with fury in his eyes.

' _ **Well kid...you got a deal**_!'

Blue flames emit from the demons hand, as Dipper

Pines weakly raised his chained hand and shook Bill's hand. Everyone else in his family screamed at Dipper, but he payed no mind. Demon guards took the pines away from Dipper and Bill. Dipper glared at Bill, with his big brown eyes. As Bill smirked a devilish smirk.

' _ **Pinetree oh Pinetree...Such an idiot~!**_ ' The demon smirked, before he hit the brunet with sich force it caused him to black out. And this...was only the beginning.


	2. A day to forget

It's been a week since the bravest and the youngest of the Pine's made that horrible deal. It grief among them all, especially his older twin sister(Who was only older by 5 minutes). Mabel cried the entire time she was escorted home. She felt as of one half of her had been taken. It hurt...so much. Grunkle Ford died say a word. And Stan...? He was silently crying. It just so hurt so much. When they arrived at the tattered broken home of a Mystery Shack they all grieved. No one in the resistance spoke. They noticed one

pine's was missing. "Hey Mabel...where's Dipper?" Pacifica said. she walked over, flipping her platinum blonde hair. "...he's gone..." Mabel sobbed, her once cheerful attitude was gone. "Who's gone?" Pacifica said, staring at Mabel with a slightly sad look. "...Dipper...he made a deal with Bill...and sacrificed himself for us..." Mabel looked up at Pacifca. She gasped, and hugged Mabel. Everyone was silent, and no one did anything to help. They all grieved in silence.

Dipper awoke in a dungeon, with blue glowing chains on him. On his neck, his wrists, and his ankles. He whimpered slightly, and tried to keep calm. "Do it for Mabel..." He whispered repeatedly, trying to think happy thoughts. He hugged his knees, thinking about the good times he had with Mabel. The eighteen year old was trying not to cry, but yet he did anyways. His tears ran down his rosy cheeks, he sniffled as the sound of keys jingling could be faintly heard. Dipper looked up, to see Bill walking towards him with Key's to his chains. Dipper glared, with fury in his eyes. "Hellllo pinetrreee." Bill said in one of those annoying singsong voices. Except it was a lot creepier. "How's It goin'?" He said, making Dipper glare once again.

Dipper didn't respond, as he looked away from the annoying dream demon. "Good! Because i have a surprise for you!" Bill shouted and almost made dipper look up at Bill. _Almost. _Bill frowned and looked pretty mad. "I said," He shouted and gripped the chain amd around neck. "I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU." Bill yanked the chain harshly. As Dipper choked, and began to gasp for air as he looked at Bill with hurt eyes. 'Damn you...and those adorable brown eyes...' Bill thought growling at the boy. "I need you for something important. If you're good, then maybe. Just maybe I'll consider moving you out of here. Got it?" Bill said in a harsh tone. Dipper nodded quickly, and tried to to stop crying. "Good. Now sleep. Or else" Bill dropped Dipper's chain and stormed out of the room. Dipper laid there in silence, and slowly yet surely he began to sleep. He had no dreams, or nightmares. Just an empty void of nothing. Just...an empty void...


	3. A night faded away

When Dipper awoke, from his dreamless sleep, he felt...empty. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around his small cell. Or what was his small cell. The room looked a lot better, and the chains were a little looser.

He stretched whatever muscles he could, and sighed.

Feeling horrible, because well who wouldn't when you sacrificed yourself for your family? 'Do it for them' He thought over and over. He didn't here the door click, and his chains were unlocked. He looked up to see Bill Cipher staring down at him. Dipper backed away slightly, yet was pulled by the arm upwards. "Not so fast Pine Tree. You're coming with me." The dream demon grinned, and dragged Dipper away. Despite his pleas Bill didn't let him go. He was finally let go, when he saw he was in a walk-in-closet. Full of formal wear, dresses, suits, you name it. "Get dressed. I expect you done in half an hour." Bill then stomped out, leaving a very confused Dipper to get dressed. Dipper was now having second thoughts on the deal. He wondered if there was a way to cancel it, but that would mean his family would no longer be safe. He sighed, and suddenly a blue outfit caught his eyes. A simple t-shirt, and some jeans. It was sorta the color of his pinetree hat, the one from years ago. Dipper missed that hat. He quickly got dressed, and hoped for the best. He was worried about everything. How would he be tortured? How would he be killed? Time to start planning a funeral. Hey, atleast he would look nice. Maybe.

Dipper walked to where he thought the kitchen was and saw bill. He was in a human form, somewhat like he had looked when he had taken Dipper, but more casual. Just some simple sweats. "GODDAMIT STUPID MEATSACK FOOD! IT WON'T FUCKING COOK CORRECTLY!" He swore, as Dipper backed away. "oh heyyyyy Pinetree! I'm not sorry that you had to hear that!" Bill said grinning as he turned around. 'Yeah I'm definitely gonna die...' Dipper thought as he sighed. "Most likely Pine Tree!" Bill laughed afterwards. 'dammit. I forgot he could read minds' Dipper face palmed. "Yep, you certainly did." Bill slammed a plate of extremely burnt pancakes on the table, making Dipper yelp in surprise.

"I'm going to die from food poisoning one day and I know it. First Mable with her mabel juice, then Grunkle Stan with his stan cakes, Mables cookies...and smile dip...oh jeeze don't even get me started. And now this." Dipper motioned to the plate of extremely burnt pancakes. He sighed loudly. "HEY! I tried. Making human food is extremely difficult. How do you humans survive?" Bill rolled his eyes at the remark. "We dont use magic for one. Two, I actually have no clue. And three, hey who said it'd be easy?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"Damn humans...always breaking the laws of the universe with your obsession to go fast..." Bill muttered. "Yeah? So what if I like speeding sometimes?" It was Dipper's turn to roll his eyes. "Pine tree. You humans literally  EVOLVED  TO GO REALLY GODDAMN FAST. SERIOUSLY DON'T DENY IT. I AM THE ALL SEEING EYE GODDAMMIT!" Dipper went silent as his cheeks flushed crimson in slight embarrassment. "OH YEAH? ALL SEEING EYE? MORE LIKE ALL SEEING PERVERT!" Bill gasped dramatically.

"You are about to be burned Pinetree."

"you're about to be chewed up nacho."

Bill was the first one to swing a punch, it hit Dipper dead on in the stomach. "MOTHERFUCKER" Dipper yelled. "I doubt even I would stoop that low Pinetree." Bill grinned, but before he knew it Dipper had used all of his might to stand up. He quickly kicked Bill where the sun don't shine. A small tear streaked down Bill's face as he fell over. Dipper then collapsed down from the pain. "W-well played Pinetree. Well fucking played..." The two layed there in silent agony, even when the (Disgusting) pancakes went cold, they wouldn't get up. This, was gonna take some getting used to.

 **So it is I! Forever, or Peace-Chan whatever you wanna call me! I'm very sorry for not updating, my life has been very busy, and I'm struggling in school, bur don't worry! I am still updating, it just takes a long time to come up with ideas. But either way, take this very short (Probably really bad) chapter I made for you! I am a horrible persok I know. But there shall be more updates soon, since Christmas break is on the horizon. But till then, see ya later alligator!**

 **~Forver/Peace-Chan**


	4. I apologize again

I'm very sorry, but this story is now up for adoption! If you wish to continue it on, please ask away. I'm sorry, but I can no longer think of anything to write for this story. Also, I'm no longer in this fandom, so again, I apologize


End file.
